


Стив Роджерс и двадцать первый век

by Crying_Angel



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Друзья, спасибо всем кто прочитает этот перевод и поставит (или уже поставил) ему лайк! Но я также очень попрошу вас не полениться и лайкнуть этот фик на страничке автора. Для вас это один клик, а автору будет очень приятно. Ссылка на оригинальную работу находится буквально парой строчек выше.<br/>Спасибо!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Стив Роджерс и двадцать первый век

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers et le XXIème siècle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664136) by [Ivrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/pseuds/Ivrian). 



> Друзья, спасибо всем кто прочитает этот перевод и поставит (или уже поставил) ему лайк! Но я также очень попрошу вас не полениться и лайкнуть этот фик на страничке автора. Для вас это один клик, а автору будет очень приятно. Ссылка на оригинальную работу находится буквально парой строчек выше.  
> Спасибо!

Порой у Стива Роджерса складывается впечатление, что он зритель в своей собственной жизни.  
Она течет мимо него, ускользает сквозь пальцы и он не может удержать ее.  
Это беспокоит.  
Но с тех пор, как он просыпается в новом веке, в этом неизвестном ему мире, его убеждения не перестают колебаться.  
Он покидал Европу и Америку ослабленными войной. А нашел первую - объединенную единой валютой, а вторую - ведущей мировой державой.  
Однако, основной шок - расовый.  
В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом году чернокожие и белые не учились в общих школах, не сидели на одних и тех же скамейках, не посещали одну и ту же уборную. У них не было равных прав.  
Стив не считал это правильным, отнюдь нет.  
Но, несмотря на это, удивление не становится меньше, когда он впервые видит в газетах президента Барака Обаму.  
Или когда он встречает полковника Ника Фьюри.  
Это огромный шаг вперед. Определенно, огромный. И, как обнаруживает Стив, положительное в нем остается в должной мере сбалансировано отрицательным.  
Он пытается впитать этот новый мир, изучает технологии под началом Старка (ТВ, Интернет, смартфоны, робототехника, столько новинок, от которых голова идет кругом, и особенно от самого Старка!)  
Когда всего становится… слишком, Стив закрывается в своей комнате в особняке Старка. Там он проводит много часов за чтением и прослушиванием музыки.  
Джарвис сделал ему подборку лучших песен каждого десятилетия, и он слушает их снова и снова.  
Его немного знобит от хриплого голоса Дженис Джоплин, и когда он в первый раз слышит «Imagine» Джона Леннона, его глаза сияют.  
Тони купил ему книгу Стивена Хокинга «Краткая история времени», и как только Стив открывает первую страницу, он думает о Филе Коулсоне.  
Тяжело раненном, выздоравливающем, но ... живом.  
И это замечательно, потому что Стив не уверен, что сможет перенести потерю еще хоть одного солдата.  
Он берется за книгу и открывает для себя массу новой информации, но все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, даже несмотря на то, что Джарвис - еще один шок, когда искусственный интеллект впервые обращается к нему! - доказывает ценность доступа к любой информации.  
Его отношения с другими членами команды постепенно улучшаются. Необходимость спасать мир вместе, несомненно, помогает в этом нелегком деле.  
Клинт, у которого обнаруживается озорное чувство юмора, Наташа, не такая неприступная, как он раньше думал. В некотором смысле, она напоминает ему кошку, ленивую и опасную.  
Брюс - источник знаний и доброты, всегда готовый просто и доступно объяснить что-либо, если его попросить.  
Тор - истинная сила природы, веселый и не всегда подавляющий свою мощь. Его объятия иногда приносят больше вреда, чем его удары.  
И, конечно, Старк.  
Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.  
Человек, который настолько отличается от всех, что это уже даже не смешно.  
Рядом с ним Стиву всегда кажется, что он снова становится маленьким испуганным мальчиком, дрожащим, не знающим, что сказать, опасаясь показаться смешным.  
И это приводит его в ярость.  
Кроме того, Старк использует иронию в качестве оружия и идеально оперирует своими гаджетами.  
Стив наивно полагал, что необходимость сражаться бок о бок сблизит их, как это было в случае с другими Мстителями. Но этого не происходит.  
Наоборот, складывается впечатление, что они отдаляются друг от друга.  
Даже, несмотря на то, что это последнее, к чему он стремится.  
Старк высокомерен, хвастлив, и считает, что солнце восходит и заходит лишь ради него. Однако этот же человек невероятен и способен свернуть горы, чтобы помочь тем, кто имеет честь быть в числе его друзей.  
Стив отказывается глубоко анализировать странное теплое чувство, возникающее, когда Тони смеется - в эти моменты он становится Тони, и Стив ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Он до сих пор помнит свой первый опыт работы с кофемашиной - Неспрессо, или как ее там? - и смех Тони за секунду до того, как кофе распылился по всей кухне.  
Стив в тот момент, должно быть, выглядел совсем оробевшим, потому что миллиардер посмотрел на него и с улыбкой сказал, что он "милый, когда пойман с поличным при совершении глупостей".  
Целый час после этого Стив чувствовал трепетание бабочек в животе.  
Это не было неприятно.  
Но такие моменты редки. Большую часть времени, Старк издевается над ним, вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться.  
Стив спрашивает себя, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к подобному, сможет ли научиться быть безразличным. И он не уверен, что это возможно...

° ° ° ° °

Однако, даже несмотря на то, что расовый и технологический шок произвели такое впечатление на Стива, это было ерундой по сравнению с тем, что ожидало его, когда он узнаёт насколько изменились отношения между полами.  
Женщины стали более уверенными в себе, более агрессивными в манере поведения, и они больше не боятся сделать первый шаг. Они спокойно показывают свой характер.  
Во времена Стива женщина заботилась о детях и встречала с улыбкой мужа, вернувшегося с работы после трудного дня. Нельзя было помыслить, чтобы она работала вне дома, и развод в то время был лишь расплывчатым понятием.  
Для молодого человека в этом не было ничего уничижительного. Женщины были не менее уважаемы и любимы, их место хозяйки дома было неоспоримо.  
Времена действительно изменились. Теперь женщины вели в танце.  
В первый раз, когда Стив разговаривал об этом с Наташей и Пеппер Поттс, обе женщины смотрели на него так, словно он прилетел с другой планеты.  
Возможно, поэтому он внезапно почувствовал себя совсем старым.  
Но они не смеялись, не сердились и потратили три часа своего времени, чтобы рассказать о феминизме и гендерной войне.  
Обсуждение было увлекательным, но Стив с кристальной ясностью осознал, как трудно быть мужчиной в современном мире.  
Его товарищи из мужской части команды лишь согласились, когда он об этом заговорил.  
Мигрень, наступившая после беседы с женщинами, возможно, была заслуженной наградой, считает Стив, массируя ноющие виски.  
Наступает день, когда он находит Брюса и Наташу, устроившихся на мягком диване в гостиной и смотрящих по телевизору какое-то мероприятие. Люди - мужчины и женщины - всех возрастов, культур и национальностей устроили парад на улицах Нью-Йорка.  
Когда Стив с любопытством спрашивает что это такое, Брюс и Наташа отвечают про гей-парад.  
А потом, немного смущаясь, Брюс начинает объяснять, и иногда его объяснения дополняет Наташа.  
Стиву кажется, что земля остановилась и начала вертеться в обратную сторону. Он присаживается на диван, потому что ноги его больше не держат.  
\- Все в порядке? - спрашивает Наташа с беспокойством.  
Он может только кивнуть, говорить сейчас слишком тяжело.  
Насмешливый голос Старка раздается из-за спины:  
\- Что ты хочешь, агент Романова, если во времена нашего дорогого капитана геи и лесбиянки были вынуждены скрываться, иначе им светила тюрьма. Перемены, должно быть, слишком трудны для него!  
Дыхание миллиардера касается уха Стива, когда он с иронией шепчет:  
\- Да, солдат, в настоящее время эти извращенцы больше не скрываются...  
Стив выпрямляется на ватных ногах, в его животе все переворачивается и он сбегает.  
Последнее, что он слышит, покидая комнату, яростный крик Наташи, обращенный к знаменитому гению:  
\- Старк! Ты с ума сошел?!  
Никто не обсуждает этот инцидент.  
Но в уединении своей комнаты, Стив с ужасом неоднократно спрашивает себя, действительно ли Старк считает его настолько непримиримым и ограниченным.  
В первую ночь после трансляции парада он плачет как ребенок.  
Все то, что он всегда чувствовал, все эти эмоции, которые он столько времени хранил глубоко в себе, опасаясь показать их однажды… Он не должен больше стыдиться их.  
Он больше не одинок, и люди, подобные ему, сегодня не молчат об этом.  
Принимают свое отличие от других с гордостью.  
Стив расстроен.  
Он проводит много времени, изучая эту тему.  
Политика правительства по отношению к гомосексуализму также изменилась. В две тысячи десятом году закон "Не спрашивай, не говори" был отменен.*  
В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом этот закон не существовал, но солдаты, попадавшие в компрометирующие ситуации, страдали от издевательств и оскорблений своих же собратьев по оружию.  
И Тони Старк считает, что он... гомофоб?  
Стив не знает, то ли плакать ему, то ли смеяться.  
Прямо-таки идеальный капитан получается. 

° ° ° ° °

Локи сбегает из Асгарда.  
Тор, с печатью усталости и тревоги на лице приходит их предупредить и тоже получает свою комнату в особняке, который, как говорит Тони, самое время назвать «Старк Отель».  
В это же время миллиардер и Пеппер расстаются и решают остаться "хорошими друзьями".  
Стив готов отрицать до последнего вздоха, что эта новость хоть как-то его взволновала.  
Бог озорства не теряет времени даром - здания взрываются одно за другим, но, как отмечает Стив, они всегда пусты. Это лишь материальный ущерб, и солдат не перестает удивляться и радоваться данному факту.  
Следующей целью Локи становится резиденция федерального банка, ради которой он заключает временный альянс с Думом и Веномом – весьма взрывоопасный союз! – и в то время как команда Стива упорно старается сдержать этих двоих, сам кэп сцепляется с ётуном.  
Борьба выводит их за пределы периметра, определенного командой безопасным, и Стив не может не задаваться вопросом, не является ли это ловушкой, которую ему устроил Локи.  
На протяжении следующего получаса ему действительно кажется, что он превращается в коврик для вытирания ног. Но как ни странно, ни один из выстрелов бога не является смертельным. Словно он специально сдерживает свои силы.  
Конечно, у Стива есть несколько ранений, но ничего серьезного, с чем бы он не смог справиться благодаря своим регенеративным способностям.  
Когда Локи, наконец, исчезает, уставший капитан осматривается.  
Он на кладбище.  
Стив выпрямляется и медленными шагами идет к выходу. Над входом он видит вывеску.  
И его кровь холодеет.  
Наверху можно прочесть: «Кладбище ветеранов Второй мировой войны. Для наших храбрых солдат».  
Боль, охватывающая его в этот момент, невыносима.  
Тем не менее, после долгих часов размышлений, Стив, наконец-то понимает, что Локи в своей немного странной манере пытался сказать ему. Пора перестать жить прошлым и начать двигаться вперед.  
Это странно, но он чувствует утешение.  
После этого становится еще более очевидным, что Локи изменился, что он больше не является тем человеком - или богом - каким был раньше. И на самом деле он больше не творит бессмысленное зло.  
Во время одного из сражений, Локи спасает своей магией трехлетнего ребенка с матерью, застрявших под обломками.  
Когда бог оглядывается, проверяя, не заметил ли кто случайно его проступок, он видит улыбающегося Стива, показывающего ему "виктори".  
В ответ Локи с раздраженным взглядом проводит пальцем по горлу, и этот жест не нуждается в переводе.  
Если Стив проговориться, то он труп.  
В тот же вечер, капитан рассказывает обо всем Тору.  
И в этот момент ему приятно видеть радость на лице его друга.

Время идет.  
Отношения между Роджерсом и Старком не становятся менее напряжёнными, к огорчению их товарищей по команде. Стив устал от того, что Железный человек всегда готов поверить в худшее о нем. Ему надоело пытаться соответствовать гению.  
Он отступает.  
Последние недели все же приводят к положительному результату.  
Наглый бог обмана заселяется в поместье Старка. Он томно растягивается, отдыхая на диване, протягивает им руку помощи, когда другие супер-злодеи становятся неконтролируемыми, часами занимает ванную и прогуливается обнаженным по дому, к великому удовольствию бога грома и молний.  
И не менее великому неудовольствию других обитателей дома.  
Тор так счастлив, что это невыносимо.  
И оба брата придают совершенно новый смысл понятию "инцест".  
Стиву постоянно приходится делать усилия над собой, вспоминая, что Локи был усыновлен.  
Но он рад за них.  
В конце концов, когда на улицах становится меньше зла - это всегда приятно осознавать, не так ли? 

° ° ° ° °

Ситуация достигает своего пика весной.  
Тони Старк имеет привычку заставлять своих друзей играть в одну маленькую игру – «действие или правда». Это лишь один из способов лучше узнать друг друга, и вопросы, даже если они иногда затрагивают неловкие темы, никогда не бывают открыто пошлыми. Тем не менее, эта игра всегда заставляет Стива чувствовать себя неуютно.  
Он боится. Он очень боится взглядов Тони.  
Его вопросов.  
Боится, что однажды его тайна будет раскрыта.  
Тони Старк всегда считал его убежденным гомофобом и в определенной степени расистом.  
И это хорошо.  
Все же это лучше, чем увидеть отвращение и неприязнь на его лице, если Тони узнает, что у Стива дрожат ноги и пересыхает в горле, когда он находится рядом.  
Мстители собираются в гостиной, и, пока Тони крутит пустую бутылку, внимание Стива привлекает программа, которую показывают по телевидению. Он готов поклясться, что Тони выбрал ее специально, так как это документальный фильм о геях в армии.  
Это один из видов специфического юмора, который свойственен Старку.  
И в то время как Клинт просит Наташу сказать, сожалеет ли она, что была его любовницей, Стив слушает бывшего солдата США, которому сейчас девяносто лет, рассказывающего, что он встретил своего возлюбленного-англичанина во время Второй мировой войны.  
Он узнает, что они встретились после войны, в пятидесятые годы, и с тех пор жили вместе. Они видели все: насмешки, обиды, стыд, возникновение СПИДа, смерть своих друзей. И их любовь пережила все.  
Старик заканчивает свой рассказ тем, что его любимый человек умер десять лет назад, и он больше ничего не ждет, кроме одного - воссоединения.  
Ком застревает у Стива в горле, он оборачивается только тогда, когда Наташа, сидящая рядом с ним, тянет его за рукав рубашки. Бутылка указывает на него. И Старк спрашивает его с видом кота, съевшего канарейку:  
\- Действие или правда, капитан?  
С чувством надвигающихся неприятностей, Стив выбирает правду.  
\- С кем и когда вы потеряли девственность, капитан? – спрашивает с усмешкой Старк. - Если вы ее вообще теряли, конечно же!  
Кровь бросается Стиву в голову. На экране ведущий обращается к другому человеку, другой паре. Его товарищи по команде поворачиваются к нему, кто-то улыбается, у кого-то, как у Локи и Наташи, серьезные лица.  
И Стив сдается. Он закрывает глаза, и воспоминания рвутся наружу.  
Хриплым голосом он рассказывает им о своем первом разе в темноте, украдкой, с отчаянными ласками друг друга, проникновением, похожим на острый ожог.  
Хриплые вздохи, сумасшедшие поцелуи, настигающее удовольствие. И все это в темноте облезлого номера.  
Потому что никто не должен их увидеть, ни за что. Этот момент мог произойти лишь один-единственный раз. И никто не должен был отнять его у них. Никогда.  
В конце он добавляет, что его возлюбленный умер в одну из ночей у него на руках, и это был тот единственный миг, когда он осмелился признаться ему, сказать «я люблю тебя».  
Его голос срывается, он и так рассказал слишком много. Раскрыл себя.  
Рука опускается ему на плечо, и Наташа говорит мягким голосом:  
\- Ты плачешь, Стив...  
Он решает не говорить ей, что она тоже плачет, как и он.  
Он поднимается с дивана в абсолютной тишине. На лицах его друзей читается лишь скорбь и едва скрываемое потрясение.  
Лицо Старка кажется застывшим.  
Стив покидает комнату.  
Есть одна вещь, которую ему давно нужно было сделать, и он откладывал этот момент слишком долго.  
Могила единственного человека, которого он любил, с которым он занимался любовью, находится в Арлингтоне, штат Вирджиния.  
Это Локи, тот, кто по его просьбе искал и смог найти ее. И он же тот, кто телепортировал Стива к ней, и, прежде чем уйти, положил руку ему на плечо. Жест, который на языке Локи означает "я здесь, если понадоблюсь".  
Тор тот, кто начинает очищать ее.  
На мраморной плите можно прочесть «Джеймсу "Баки" Барнсу, любимому сыну и патриоту».  
Это больно, очень больно, и Стив не знает, сколько времени он проводит у могилы, слезы упорно катятся по щекам.  
Вероятно, достаточно долго, потому что ветер усиливается, а солнце прячется за горизонт.  
Вдруг чья-то рука касается его шеи и Стив оборачивается.  
Тони Старк здесь, хмурый, с обеспокоенным лицом. Видимо, Локи смягчился.  
\- Я идиот,- просто говорит он.  
\- Да, - отвечает Стив.  
Он улыбается сквозь слезы, не зная почему. Так или иначе, присутствие Тони уменьшает боль. Словно успокаивающий бальзам.  
\- Я ничего не понимал. Ничего.  
\- Да.  
Тони издает раздраженный вздох:  
\- Не считаешь ли ты себя обязанным все время со мной соглашаться, кэп?!  
Улыбка Стива становится шире, когда он слышит переход на «ты».  
\- Но как я должен был понять, черт возьми?! - Тони взрывается. - Ты посылал мне противоречивые сигналы! Ты краснел, как только я приближался к тебе, и в следующую же секунду я получал уничижительный взгляд, способный заморозить кого угодно!  
Это сильнее его, и Стив смеется.  
Тони стонет.  
\- И, помимо всего прочего, тебя это смешит! Все те месяцы, что я проходил с постоянной эрекцией, спрашивая себя, будет ли у меня когда-нибудь хоть малейший шанс - и он в ответ на это смеется!  
Всегда был лишь единственный способ заставить его замолчать.  
Стив притягивает Тони за шею и прижимается своими губами к его.  
И в тот момент, когда они целуются, обнимая друг друга, это место, принадлежащее мертвым, становится местом начала новой жизни и надежды. Стив чувствует, что где-то там Баки Барнс смотрит на них и улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Не спрашивай, не говори» (англ. Don't ask, don't tell) — закон США, принятый в 1993 году, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США гомосексуалам обоих полов, если они не скрывали свою сексуальную ориентацию, а также требовали от командования и сослуживцев не выяснять сведения о сексуальной ориентации военнослужащих. Закон действовал в течение 17 лет, являясь источником политических дебатов и скандалов. В декабре 2010 года новый президент США Барак Обама выполнил своё обещание и отменил закон.


End file.
